


Lenzuola

by donutgladiator



Series: Writober 2019 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator
Summary: Hannibal adora guardare Will dormire.





	Lenzuola

Non sa nemmeno lui da quanto tempo lo sta ormai fissando.  
Entrambi nudi nel letto, Will scoperto fino alla vita e avvolto in un lenzuolo leggero che gli copre la parte inferiore del corpo, in una posa pudica che eccita Hannibal e allo stesso tempo lo spinge a scoprire tutti i lembi di quella pelle appena scottata dal sole.  
Hannibal è disteso su un fianco, nudo, senza alcun lenzuolo a coprirlo, con una mano sotto il mento e gli occhi che con calma scendono lungo tutto il corpo del suo amante, osservando il suo respiro ritmico.  
In quel momento c’erano diverse cose che avrebbe voluto fare al corpo dell’uomo disteso accanto a lui. Sentimenti discordanti si affollano nella sua mente.  
Avrebbe voluto avvolgere le mani intorno al suo collo, dapprima delicatamente, per poi continuare a stringere sempre più forte e vedere quale espressione avrebbero avuto i suoi occhi mentre il soffio vitale abbandonava i suoi polmoni.  
Avrebbe voluto chinarsi verso quelle labbra appena dischiuse e vi avrebbe poggiato un semplice bacio, rubandolo mentre l’altro dormiva, senza dover dare spiegazioni per quello slancio di dolcezza.  
Avrebbe passato ore a guardarlo li disteso, per poi ritrasportare quell’armonia di pelle, muscoli e ossa sul suo blocco da disegno, per ricordare per sempre quella scena.  
Avrebbe fatto a Will tante di quelle cose che ormai ha perso il conto.  
Un caldo sole estivo, nonostante fossero da poco passate le otto, entra nella stanza ormai prepotentemente, ma Will non dà alcun segno di volersi svegliare.  
Raramente l’ha visto con un’espressione così rilassata.  
Si domanda quali possono essere i motivi dietro un simile volto e nel farlo arriccia appena le labbra, pensieroso.  
È in quell’esatto momento che quegli occhi azzurri incontrano i propri, sorprendendolo.  
“Da quanto tempo mi stai fissando?” chiede, la voce ancora impastata dal sonno e appena cantilenante.  
“Non da molto” mente lui, sorridendogli e spostandosi appena, girandosi sulla schiena e poggiandola sul cuscino per rialzarsi e godere della piena visuale del suo corpo che pian piano si ridesta dalle ore del sonno.  
L’ombra di un dubbio passa nei suoi occhi azzurri per poi morire subito dopo.  
Non sa il motivo, ma ha perso il vizio di insistere troppo quando Hannibal racconta una bugia, nonostante sappia che può ottenere la verità semplicemente insistendo un po’ di più con lui.  
A Will sembra non interessare più.  
Si stiracchia con uno sbadiglio e il lenzuolo non riesce più a nascondere il suo corpo, scoprendolo. Hannibal segue quei muscoli che si allungano uno dopo l’altro, fissando nella mente ogni loro singola posizione, annotandola per chissà quale scopo.  
Tutte le diverse sensazioni provate prima si amplificano, inebriandolo di piacere.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto disegnare, toccare, assaggiare quei muscoli che si mettono in funzione.  
Rimane però fermo nel letto, lo sguardo su di lui e il sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Buongiorno.” saluta Will, una voce più calma del solito, avvicinandosi.  
“Buongiorno a lei, detective.” risponde Hannibal allargando il sorriso, spingendosi verso di lui, gettando gli ultimi resti delle lenzuola sul pavimento.


End file.
